


Monster in the Closet

by CosmicCthulhu



Series: Tales of full moon nights [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children, Children of Characters, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Married Couple, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Werewolf Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCthulhu/pseuds/CosmicCthulhu
Summary: During a full moon night, Hermione needs to soothe her daughter that is crying, looking for her father.(This is just fluff, be warned!)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Tales of full moon nights [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060808
Comments: 14
Kudos: 163





	Monster in the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate all comments and kudos I get!
> 
> English is not my first language, and this work is unbeta'd so all errors are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise.

“DADDY HELP” 

The loud cries of her five year old daughter startled Hermione awake. She glanced at her clock by the side of the bed, and noticed it was two in the morning, much to her chagrin ( _though she already expected that, with three young children living in the house, she wouldn't be getting a full night sleep any time soon_ ). With a tired sigh, the muggleborn got up from her bed, and tiredly shuffled into her crying child’s bedroom.

Her heart clenched in worry and pity when she saw her tiny daughter crying in distress, calling out uselessly for her father. “Hey pumpkin.” Hermione said with a soft voice, as she approached the little witch.

“Mumma?” Carina looked at her mother with watery grey eyes. The brunette settled herself on the bed and started running her hand through her silky blonde hair, whilst asking the girl what the problem was, with the most gentle and quiet tone she could muster.

“Where’s daddy?” The girl whimpered. “There’s a monster in the closet!”

“Daddy is busy right now, pumpkin,” Hermione said with a sigh, looking out the window and gazing at the imposing pale full moon, thinking about her husband that was hiding in the basement, transformed into a beast. Draco was alone, cold and locked up, after, once again, insisting it was safer for him to just isolate himself and spend his transitioning night away from his mate.

“But I can help you instead,” the mother said to the girl with an encouraging smile. “Tell me where these pesky monsters are, darling.”

“NO!” Carina bellowed, batting her little arms on the bed covers, and Hermione cringed, looking at the direction her newborn son’s room was located, praying to God and to Merlin that the infant wouldn’t wake with all the crying and yelling his sister had been doing. “Only daddy can stop the monsters, mumma!”

Hermione groaned under her breath, remembering that Draco had been the one to ‘ _check the closet for monsters_ ’ for an entire week, ever since their little girl had started her recent episodes of night terrors. The brunette was always fascinated to watch how her husband patiently and lovingly dealt with their spooked up daughter, and she’d often reward him passionately afterwards (could anyone really blame her? Seeing her husband being such a good father was a sure way to get her all hot and bothered).

These ‘ _rewards_ ’, in turn, guaranteed that Draco would eagerly and promptly bolt out of their bed as soon as he heard the tiniest whimper coming from Carina’s room, and in turn, it made their daughter rely heavily and exclusively onto her daddy’s protection, instead of her mother’s. 

But tonight her husband was unavailable, and wouldn’t be able to show up until the first rays of sunlight blessed their home. So Hermione needed to convince her little girl that she could be just as effective in protecting her as her daddy was.

“That’s not true. Mummy can keep the monsters away too,” Hermione tried to speak calmly and logically, but Carina was as stubborn as she was as a child. Which meant that the girl merely crossed her small pale arms and continued to cry and whimper, with a deep frown to add to her dramatics.

The older witch kissed her forehead in an attempt to quell the tears, and decided to actively show her daughter that there were no unseemingly monsters in her closet, nor under the bed, instead of spending the night trying to convince through words to her daughter that she could do the job just as well as Draco could. 

“You can’t, mumma! The monsters will eat you too!” Carina said loudly, as soon as her mother had neared the ‘demon-riddled’ closet. 

Not wanting to distress her daughter any further, for it would certainly wake her other two children, Hermione settled herself back into the bed, to coo and sing soft lullabies to the child, but the girl was still afflicted, calling repeatedly for her father.

“Did I make daddy angry? Is this why he won’t come?” Her grey eyes were rimmed with unshed tears.

“Of course not, darling! Your daddy loves you very much! He just can’t come right now.”

Minutes passed of Hermione promising that her father loved her very much ( _which he did, in fact. The muggleborn never doubted how much her husband loved their family_ ) when they heard louds thumps and scratches on the door at the end of the hallway, the one that led to the basement, where Draco had holled himself in for the night.

Hermione warily pulled her wand. Carina nestled herself further into her mother’s bosom, now crying and scared of whatever new monster that lurked at the other side of the door. The mother was bewildered by the sounds, considering that she knew that her husband had taken all the proper doses of Wolfsbane, so he should have been asleep and drowsy down in the basement.

But the loud bang at the door claimed otherwise.

The muggleborn’s eyes widened when the door burst open, showing a large silvery werewolf ( _her husband and mate!_ ) marching towards her daughter’s room with a slowed, tranquil pace. The witch’s grip on her wand tightened. She knew, logically, that Draco wouldn’t hurt her or their children. She was his mate, and his children were his pack, and he was under the influence of the Wolfsbane potion. 

But it was impossible not to feel threatened by such a large and frightening beast walking towards her crying five-year old. Hermione was about to say something, either calm down her child or urge the werewolf to step back and return to his basement, but she was surprised and remained silent when she heard the wavering voice of her daughter that broke the silent spell between them.

“Daddy?”

The wolf raised his head, his ears pointed towards his mate and pup. He entered the room and tried to make himself smaller, by crouching awkwardly on the floor, with his head gingerly placed on Hermione’s lap. Startled, the witch carefully raised one of her hands to lightly caress the furry head of her transformed husband, and smiled when his tail wagged in delight. 

Their daughter was also at ease, somehow ( _maybe instinctively_ ) recognizing the large beast as her father. Carina’s tiny hand approached the large muzzle, and Hermione gulped in apprehension, readying herself to protect the girl if the wolf was to suddenly snap.

But much to her amusement, Draco simply allowed himself to be petted, snorting a huff when the pup had used too much force when caressing his sensitive nose.

“You have to pet him softly, Carina,” Hermione chided lightly, showing her how to stroke the wolf’s fur gently, and smiling when the child corrected herself quickly.

Draco settled himself further into his daughter’s bed, burying his muzzle into his wife’s chest, which in turn she responded with a chuckle. Their daughter also giggled, rather loudly at her father’s wagging tail.

Another loud cry pierced the air, coming from their four months old’s room. Hermione sighed and heaved herself up from the bed, carefully analyzing the dozing werewolf beside their giggling daughter. She supposed that if Draco hadn’t demonstrated any aggressiveness that night, nor in their other nights, for that matter, she shouldn’t be too worried about leaving him alone for a second. ‘ _Just enough to retrieve little Orion from his crib_ ’.

She smiled despite herself, when opening the door of the nursery, impressed that it wasn’t the bellowed cries of her daughter, nor the heavy thuds of a werewolf that woke the little baby, but the giggles and laughter is what did it.

Cooing softly at the infant, Hermione lifted him up to settle him in her arms, so that she could promptly return to Carina’s bedroom, when the other door at the hallway creaked open.

“Mom?” Scorpius, their seven year old peeked out from his room, his white-blonde hair tousled and tired grey eyes looking back at her warm ones. “What were those sounds?”

“Come with me, Scorp,” Hermione said, in a soft voice. “Mummy and daddy are having a sleepover with your siblings.”

The boy grinned, and followed his mother and brother down the hall. Hermione called for Carina and Draco, so they could go to the larger bed at the Master bedroom and properly cuddle in the larger blankets and pillows of the couple’s bed. But then Scorpius stopped abruptly, looking at the large silvery beast that paced towards his parent’s room, with Carina safely draped in its arms, almost succumbing to sleep.

“Don’t worry, my duckling” The witch had a confident smile on her face. 

Though Scorpius knew that every full moon night his father needed to hide in the basement, he had never actually seen his werewolf form until that night. Hermione decided that in the morning, she’d meet up with Draco so that they could properly explain to him and Carina what lycanthropy was and what it meant to be a werewolf in the wizarding world.

“This is your dad. He won’t bite, I promise,” She said simply, instead.

Scorpius' eyes seemed to brighten up at the mention of his father. He hurriedly made his way into the large bed, settling himself by his sister’s side, which was already dozing off on top of the covers tightly hugging her sleepy father. 

\-----

“How come I keep waking up in our bed after a full moon night?” Draco said, with a gravelly voice, still trying to blink his drowsiness away. The wizard spied the sunlight beaming through the curtains, and shielded his aching eyes from the offending light.

“That’s not even my fault this time. Blame your own obsessive need to protect your pups,” Hermione chuckled, and buried herself deeper into her blankets.“Which reminds me, you broke down the basement door last night, now it’s just a splintery mess.”

Draco lifted his head, only now realising there was a weight pressing into his stomach through his covers, and when he looked over he saw the soft pale hair of his daughter resting on top of him. In the middle of their large bed there were his children carefully snuggled between Hermione and himself, with Carina partially on top of him, Scorpius sleeping soundly right in the middle, and little Orion curled up in his mother’s chest. 

The wizard smiled and settled himself back into the pillow, silently thanking the gods and all spirits for the perfect family he never imagined he’d have one day.

“I’ll fix it when I wake up.” Draco said with a murmur and a smile, promptly going back to sleep.


End file.
